clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:OOC Policy
This is the policy on Out of Character Rules, or OOC rules. This determines which users are the authorities on the content of various articles. ---- Terms: * OOC -- OOC means out of character. When an article is "used OOC", it means that it is being used in a way that does not match up with the facts stated in in the article itself or the opinions of whoever has OOC rights to that article. * OOC rights -- OOC rights to an article give the holder of said rights total control over the OOC boundaries of that article. They say what goes and what doesn't. * OOC boundaries -- The rules that state how an article should be used and how it should not be. * OOC authority -- Like OOC rights, except these belong to another, usually related article. (That is, related articles can have control over the OOC rules of another article.) * Continuity -- The OOC boundaries set by the mainstream content of the wiki in total. Users should try to avoid breaking continuity (i.e., conflicting with several articles) at all costs. * Canon Authority -- The OOC boundaries set by the real-world online game, Club Penguin, along with merchandise like the DS video game. Users should try to avoid breaking these boundaries at all costs EXCEPT loss of an article's core content. ---- Rules: * Should a page not follow the OOC boundaries of one of the articles it mentions/includes, a user (that means any user) may demand that the page be rewritten to fit the OOC boundaries of said article. The same goes for images. * OOC rights to an article, by default, belong to the creator of the IDEA, not the user who actually wrote the article. If the creator wishes to do so, he/she can partially or totally turn over OOC rights to the user who wrote the article. * OOC rights may be given up by the holder at any time. OOC rights may be released into the public as Fair Game, or given to another user who adopts the article. The user who adopts the article should, out of respect, continue to follow the previous OOC boundaries set up by the previous holder of OOC rights and continued suggestions made by the previous holder. * If OOC rights are given up and remain unheld for a period of time (i.e., no one adopts the article), then the OOC boundaries of the article in question will be defined by related articles through OOC authority. This also goes for Fair Game articles. * OOC boundaries can be overruled by the signatures of 6 or more active users on a petition, or through a vote where the side with more than half of the votes wins. In the case of a tie, tiebreakers should be held (repeatedly, if needed) until a final decision is reached. * Nothing can overrule canon authority EXCEPT by the following exception: ** If a new, unique fact is established in CP canon and it conflicts with a PRE-EXISTING fact in fanon, the pre-existing fact in fanon wins by the grandfather clause. * Nothing BUT canon authority can overrule continuity. * A fanon article about a canon concept CANNOT have a holder of OOC rights -- it must be released as fair game at all times. The said article will be governed by canon authority. * Should the holder of rights to an article quit or get banned, the article will be released as fair game for as long as the quit/block lasts. * The holder of OOC rights to an article chooses who can use their article in stories/other articles without permission. Any other users must ask before using, or their edits may be reverted/deleted. * The holder of OOC rights to an article may not delete that article upon quitting. It must be released into Fair Game or given to another user. The same applies to an article that the holder does not want to keep anymore. * More may come soon! ---- Simplified Rules: Since we're nice, we've included a T.L;D.R. version of the policy for those who get confused by formality. * You must follow the OOC boundaries of all articles when writing, drawing, or making anything. Otherwise other users can force you to redo your project. * Whoever comes up with the idea for an article gets to say what goes and what doesn't. The writer of the article does not get that right (unless the writer came up with the article's idea) unless the idea-make is not available. * You can give up or share your OOC rights to anyone else. * If the OOC rights of an article don't belong to anyone for a long time, then related articles will define what goes in said article and what doesn't. Ditto with Fair Game articles. * OOC boundaries can be defied if 6 or more users approve of it, or if a vote is held and the majority approves of it. * Canon almost always wins. * Only canon can defy continuity. Nothing else. * An article about something canon (in the online game or merchandise) can't have a holder of OOC rights. It's Fair Game. * If you're the holder of an article's OOC rights, and you get banned or quit, your article will be Fair Game for as long as you're away. If you return you may be able to overide some things that aren't important. * Ask before using someone else's article in one of your own stories/articles. * You can't delete an article you don't want anymore, and you can't delete any of your articles upon quitting. The article(s) must be given away or released into Fair Game. Category:Policy